Maid Service
by hisluv
Summary: Become Tala, Kai and Bryan's personal maids and do whatever they want? WHAT! KaiOC TalaOC BryanOC


Maid Service

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** New story from me, had this idea and just had to write it. Don't worry, Phoenix Tears 3 and To Russia, With Love 3 will be up soon, and I'm working on my other Beyblade fics. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed- this is for you. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Disclaimer-** Those characters you don't recognise belong to me, including one of my very favourites- the main character's little brother. Everyone else belongs to Aoki Takao (don't know if it's spelt right), and anyone else involved with the wonderful show that is Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 1- Of Boarding School and Perverts

**Mali's POV**

Boarding school. I couldn't believe it, I set fire to my maths teacher's wig by accident, and my parents send me to boarding school because they 'can't handle my juvenile delinquent behaviour'. My life sucks.

The school sucked, too. Uniform, curfew, four hours homework _every _night and healthy food. I have an idea of what that means. Liver on a bed of lettuce- something my health food fanatic gran cooked me all the time, when she wasn't feeding me carrot sticks or some kind of seed.

Making my way to my assigned dormitory, I entered the room just in time to hear someone scream: _"PERVERT!"_

"What's going on?" I asked the first girl I saw.

"The boys in this school enjoy spying on us when we're getting changed." Answered the girl; her face was flushed with anger. She had blue eyes and her yellow-green hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. "You're new, right? My name's Sadie, I've been here since freshman year."

"You're a junior now?" I guessed, Sadie nodded.

"Others have been here longer, three of the known perverts and two suspected pervs have been here since they were eight."

"Isn't that a bit young? I thought this school was junior high and high school together, not elementary as well."

"Oh it is," a girl with purple hair the exact shade of hyacinths (at least I think hyacinths are purple), replied. "But they're orphans and no one wanted them. The head master took pity on them, so they live here now. I'm Oda." She added.

"Mali," I said, introducing myself.

Oda and Sadie blinked. "Like the country?"

I nodded. "Yep, but I got off easy, my brother's called Guam." Laughing with them I made my way to an unoccupied bed by the window, seemingly so because there was a slight draught.

"You'll meet the others, soon. This is the only dormitory for our year, as there are only eleven girls, including you. Emily is in the bed next to yours, she's quiet and always gets good grades. Then there's Yasha; stay away from her, she bites. Literally."

Before I could make sense of what Sadie had said, she started helping me to unpack, and Oda continued. "Mariah is nice. One of those pretty girls that hangs with the 'it' crowd, but that everyone likes. Cleo is Russian, and rather hotheaded. Her brother's one of the perverts, Bryan, and he can be a pain. He's overprotective. Polly, Cleo and Emily too, are part of our group. Polly's really helpful. The other three are Hilary, queen of whingers, Kiki the spoilt brat, and Aphrodesia- she's the worst out of the lot. (A/N- by the way, I don't own that name, the people of Buffy the Vampire Slayer do, (she's in the first ever episode for about five seconds,) so anyway, I'm just borrowing it.)

By the time we had finished unpacking, it was seven in the evening, and time for dinner. Going down, I sat between the other two, and was introduced to the other girls on the table, which was all the girls in the school (it was a very long table), but the only names I remembered were that of my dorm members.

"Excuse me," a heavily accented voice came from behind me once dinner was over, and I was getting ready to go back to the dormitory. Turning, I saw a massive blond guy. "Is this yours?" Looking where he indicated, I gasped to see my little brother hanging by his ankle from the giant's hand.

"Guamie! What are you doing here?"

"I sneakted 'way, Mawi. Guamie wants to be wid you." He scowled at me, daring me to protest.

"Do Mother and Father know where you are?" I questioned him.

Guam scrunched his face up in thought, and then nodded his head vigorously. "Daddy catch. He says "Guamie bad boy, Guamie goes Mawi."

I sighed. "Thank you," I addressed the guy. Shrugging, he dropped Guam onto the floor.

Looking at my little brother rubbing his bottom, tears in his eyes, I grabbed a chair, marched up to the big blond, put the chair in front of him, climbed on, and slapped him across the face. That done, I got down, returned the chair and went over to my brother, picking him up and putting him on my hip, walking away.

**Tala's POV**

That kid had been annoying us from the beginning. It was Kai who had first discovered him. I have to admit, the expression on his face when the boy had popped his head from under the table cloth after Kai had stretched his legs and announced: "You kicked Guamie," was priceless. Since then, the kid had been bugging us, asking about some person called Mawi.

"Look, shrimp, I don't know anyone called Mawi." I told him, trying to shake him loose from my foot.

"But she go schoow here!" He whined. "She noo."

"Noo, huh?" Kai asked. He seemed to have a lot more patience for that kid than the rest of us. He annoyed me, Ian seemed scared by him, Spencer ignored him, Ray looked like he wanted to be petted by him, and Tyson wanted to eat him judging by the drool coming out of his mouth along with a recipe for some kind of marinating sauce. The rest of the guys didn't seem to have noticed the squirt, but then again, they were too far away.

"Guamie want Mawi!" The kid practically screeched. "If Guamie no get Mawi, then Guamie huff and puff and cwy weally weally woud!"

"You'll cwy weally weally woud?" Tyson repeated. "Then can I eat you? You're all plump."

Guamie looked terrified and clung onto my leg. "You have to hewp Guamie!"

"Why should I help you?"

"Girws nice, hewp Guamie. You pretty." He added as an afterthought.

I was horrified, everyone else was laughing. **_He thought I was a girl?_** I'm not pretty, am I?

"He… you… girl!" Bryan gasped, unable to get air because he was laughing too hard.

"Shut up," I scowled. "Spence, get rid of him."

"Where to?"

"Take him to the girls, maybe they know what he's going on about."

Spencer stood, grabbed the boy and carried him to the girl's table where I saw him happily greet some girl whose hair was so wild it looked like a dark blue afro. Or maybe a sheep.

As she stood and turned, my gaze was drawn to her face, the first thing I noticed were her huge liquid dark brown- like melted chocolate- eyes.

I watched as the miniscule girl, 4 foot 11 if I was any judge, used a chair to slap Spence. Hilarious.

I decided to watch her for a while, maybe test her, and drive her to the edge. It could prove for an interesting show.

**

* * *

A/N-** thank you for reading, please review. Oh, and make sure you read the fics from twin1, they're good, and funny too, especially 'Consequences'. 


End file.
